The project involves consultation to a group of neurologists who are interested in the possibility of collecting clinical information on patients with myasthenia gravis. An initial set of parameters to be collected has been proposed and a first version of forms has been designed, to enter demographic, initial evaluation, and subsequent follow-up data. This project is currently in progress. OBFS staff is acting only in a consultative role to this extramural group of investigators.